callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin's House
Kevin's House is Kevin's current residential and spawn location in his second Minecraft series. His house is currently situated on the shores of the sea, after being moved via fecky server exclusive magic. It's possible his house is cursed or built on an Indian burial ground or something, as there are a lot of cave sounds and scary noises that can be heard during Kevin's videos. He previously had a cobblestone house on top of a hill, which he built when he started the series because he related to the barren wasteland that surrounded it. It was a bit of a shitbox and the neighbourhood straight up sucked, as Kevin said a couple times during his videos, but he left it behind after moving in case he was passing by while on adventures and needed to sleep. Structure Kevin's house is built on a platform of wood planks, with the walls and foundations being made of differing tones of wood. The sloping roof is made out of birch oak stairs and planks, which are supported by some fence posts out the front of his house. Above his front door is some cobblestone, which he initially placed to keep one of his horses inside for the night. He was going to make it a big window, but probably forgot to take it out later on. Kevin eventually removed the cobblestone and replaced it with wood planks, noting that it wasn't done, but it was good enough. After almost ten episodes, Kevin added a back door and some windows, as well as finally improving the basement, called the 'Kevin Cave'. While renovating the yard of his house, Kevin noted that a lot of the land consists of a thin layer of dirt covering caves and other holes in the ground, noting that it's not the best land to have a house, farm, prison, or a metric tonne of cows built on. Other features Out the front is a small pen for Shit, Beyblade, and Chad. He also hung some ominous banners on either side of his double doors, which he obtained from killing Illagers and Raiders. He hung those up as a warning for them to feck off and not come back. He also has a pen in the water for the Chad Turtles so they can hatch eggs to help him make a helmet so he can breathe underwater. Kevin said that he built the pen so that Drowned Zombies and regular zombies can't stomp on the eggs, even though he can relate to them doing that. Kevin eventually took down the pen because it ruined his view, and because he didn't need the turtles anymore after obtaining the helmet. While suffering from an illness, Kevin built an underwater potion room off-screen, which is connected to his basement. Along the shores of the beach outside his house, Kevin also has a farm for sugar cane so he can make books, as he left his paper in the village he saved from the raid. After realising how unsightly a hole in the ground leading to a cave looked, Kevin built a little cobblestone tunnel leading to about the halfway point in his original tunnel. Next to the tunnel, Kevin built a pergola with an anvil under the roof to make it a blacksmithing area. One of Kevin's donkeys is situated in a pen right next to the blacksmithing area, where he was originally trapped after apparently escaping the cow pen. Inside, he has two squares of blue wool where his wolf, Paul Pickens, would sit and guard the house. He has a small kitchenette area with a bunch of furnaces, chests, and a crafting table, as well as a makeshift dining table made from a fence post and a slab of wooden planks. Across from the kitchen, he has his bed and a chest, with an ominous banner hanging over the bed. His house also has a basement, which he called the 'Kevin Cave' in an effort to seem cool (it worked). Initially, it was just a 1x4 hole in the ground with a bunch of poorly organised chests, though he expanded it in a later episode and made it entirely of smooth stone. He added an enchanting table, some bookshelves, and some planks on the ceiling for structural purposes. He somewhat rebuilt his basement off-screen while playing when suffering from an illness, as his basement is connected to his underwater potion room. On-screen, he laid down some red carpet that he stole from a woodland mansion in an effort to spruce up the basement. Out the back, there is a crafting table right by the back door, so Kevin won't have to keep going inside if he needs to craft something. An ugly looking well sits near the wheat and vegetable farms, and there is also a pen for cows so Kevin can have unlimited leather for books, as well as unlimited steak. Slightly further away from the cow pen is a prison Kevin built to house villagers that can trade with him. Linked to the prison is a long winding rail that begins at his original Nether portal by the original location of his house, though this has since been abandoned. Kevin expanded the prison to include an enclosed yard with a bunch of doors to encourage the villagers to breed. The yard is built over a cave that Kevin covered up with dirt, where he commented that the prison wouldn't be too difficult to tunnel out of. Off-screen, he installed a wheat farm so the villagers could make bread to help them reproduce. While renovating, he added a window into the prison so the villagers "could see what they can't have", and he replaced the iron doors with birch doors, saying that the iron doors let in too much light. Kevin added an extra cell to the prison in the hopes of adding another villager to the prison family. Residents * Kevin - As the owner, Kevin is obviously one of the residents of the house. He's had to endure a lot of shit during his time in Minecraft, such as having issues moving the house with mods, having issues getting the villagers to his prison, hostile mobs squatting in his unfinished house, and the raiders trying to claim the house as theirs and randomly attacking him in jungles and forests. Past Kevin has also left him in a couple of predicaments, like the absolute fecker he is. * Paul (formerly) - Paul was Kevin's pet wolf, beloved by both Kevin and the audience, While he didn't have any space at all in the cobblestone shitbox, he had his own little space by the door in the current house, which Kevin left as a memorial. Paul died while taking on a Ravager in a battle that he wasn't going to win. Paul has a grave in the village as a memorial for his efforts during the raid. * Unnamed Chickens (formerly) '- Kevin broke some eggs in his house to hatch chickens, who were meant to be company for Paul when Kevin was exploring on his own. They also had no space in the cobblestone box and would often sleep on Kevin's head. They both escaped at separate points in time, though it's unknown if Kevin killed them as punishment for escaping. * '''Shit '- One of Kevin's horses, who he doesn't really care about (he named him Shit, for feck's sake). As Kevin had a spare saddle from one of his trips to the Nether, he decided to tame Shit, who was annoying Kevin by spinning around near his cobblestone house. Currently, he is the only horse with a name tag. He is white, with gold horse armour. * 'Beyblade '- Another one of Kevin's horses. Beyblade was spinning around rapidly in the forest, which Kevin likened to a Beyblade, hence the name. Beyblade is Kevin's favourite horse, as he doesn't abuse Beyblade as much as Shit. He is white, with diamond horse armour. * '''Chad - The last of Kevin's horses. He was tamed, mainly to spite Shit after tensions rose between him and Kevin. Chad is initially seen to be a bit of a bully towards Shit, often pushing him around for being given the diamond armour over Shit, though he doesn't seem to mind Beyblade that much. In recent episodes, Chad has been less hostile towards Shit. Also worth noting is that Kevin thinks Chad is the worst name for a horse, despite having two others named Beyblade and Shit. He is brown, with diamond horse armour. * The Chad Turtles (formerly) - One of the turtles has always been on the shores of the beach where Kevin lives, often sitting there and doing nothing. Kevin found another turtle in a later episode, which he confused for the original, though upon returning to his house, he found that the original turtle hadn't moved at all. Eventually, he paired them up to lay eggs so he could make a helmet to help him breathe underwater while exploring shipwrecks and underwater temples. While Kevin was renovating his house, he decided to free the Chad Turtles by breaking their pen, since he didn't need them to make the helmet anymore. Most of them ended up coming back anyway, and usually loiter on the beachfront by Kevin's front door. * 'The Inbred Cows '- Kevin's cows, which live in the pen in his backyard. All the cows are inbred, being products of the children of the first two cows. They mainly exist so Kevin can easily farm steak and leather. Because the pen is so crowded, Kevin constantly has to slaughter most of the cows. * 'Bob (formerly) '- A villager who hailed from the village where Paul died. Bob was famous for spinning around in the water, washing himself. The other villagers probably called him "Bathe-blade", since he always spun around in the water. Bob died in his prison cell after Kevin successfully got him in there, either due to suffocation or Kevin accidentally hitting him when trying to destroy the boat they arrived in. * 'Bob's washing partner (formerly) '- Another villager from the village where Paul died. He also spun around in the water quite frequently, and was a Fletcher, as discovered by Kevin. He and his boyfriend (below) actually did make a child and also traded with Kevin in the same episode, though eventually an in-game glitch prevented trades from happening. Kevin killed him in the prison yard because the glitch was annoying him, which caused his boyfriend to jack up trade prices for a period of time. * 'Bob's washing partner's boyfriend '- This villager was spawned by Kevin in creative mode because he didn't want to go through the painstaking process of trying to send another villager through the Nether portal or his extensive railroad track. He is currently locked up in the prison, being forced to reproduce. After making a child with Bob's washing partner, he became a Fletcher as well and was on his way to becoming quite a good one before Kevin killed his boyfriend, who was also a Fletcher. He jacked up his trade prices for a while, but eventually got over it. * 'Armorer prisoner '- This villager was spawned by Kevin in creative mode after he killed Bob's washing partner due to a glitch that wouldn't allow him to trade. He is currently locked up in the prison, being forced to reproduce. Initially a generic villager, he became an armorer to the delight of Kevin. He is the stepdad to Bob's washing partner's child. * 'Cartographer prisoner '- The son of Bob's washing partner and his boyfriend. After a painstaking process of getting the villagers to breed, Kevin finally found success after adding doors to the prison yard. Initially a jobless hippie after growing up, Kevin placed a cartographer table in the prison yard so he could take up the job, which he did immediately with no hesitation. He is currently locked up in the prison, being forced to reproduce. * 'The donkeys '- Two donkeys that Kevin found while on an adventure with Shit. He found them roaming in the wild while trying to find his house, so he led them home while riding on Shit. They originally lived in the overcrowded pen with the inbred cows, though Kevin moved both of them off-screen. One was in a cobblestone box, but got his own pen next to Kevin's blacksmith area, and one was named "Horse" and lives in the pen with Chad, Shit and Beyblade. * 'Guard No. 2 -' An iron golem that Kevin created to protect the perimeter of his house, since a bunch of monsters kept spawning nearby. He originally called it Guard No. 1, though changed it to Guard No. 2 since Kevin is number one. The golem mainly loiters by the prison. * '''Pip - '''A parrot that Kevin found in the wild while gathering sand to build his underwater potion room. Kevin was going to name him Dentist, since dentists agree with everything you say, much like parrots repeat what you say. However, he came up with the name Pip first and couldn't really go back on it. Category:Minecraft Category:Place